


Healing Comes In Waves, Today The Waves Hit The Rocks.

by J_st_patricks_daY28



Series: Jacre Imagines [1]
Category: Stranger Things RPF
Genre: 9 year age difference, Age Difference, Anxiety, Crying, Dacre Montgomery is a Good Boyfriend, Depression, Don’t Like Don’t Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Insecurity, Jade (The Author) Needs a Hug, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sad Jade (The Author), Self-Harm, Soft Dacre Montgomery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_st_patricks_daY28/pseuds/J_st_patricks_daY28
Summary: Dacre comforts Jade after she relapses.
Relationships: Dacre Montgomery/Jade (The Author)
Series: Jacre Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Healing Comes In Waves, Today The Waves Hit The Rocks.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bundyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundyshoes/gifts).



Jade is sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her face as she stares at her arm. Her room is blanketed by the red colour of her LED lights. Her skin burns and the red lines on her skin sting when she traces her fingers over them. She sighs shakily and gets up, letting her sheets pool at her feet. She walks out of her room and down the hall to Dacre's office. She has to tell him.

_“Whenever you feel the urge to cut, come to me. Doesn't matter if it's in the middle of the night. I'll always be here for you whenever you need me.” He had said one night after a bad anxiety attack._

She sighs and opens the door. Dacre is sitting at his desk, his new book DKMH has finally arrived. He was signing all of them for the people who had pre-ordered and those yet to buy one.

“Dacre?”

He looks up and softened when he sees Jade at the doorway. He could tell that something’s wrong. He knows his girlfriend better than she knows herself. “What’s wrong sweetie?”

She walks over to him and whimpers as she clutched her arm, tears already building up in her doe eyes. “My arm hurts…”

“Oh baby,” He knows exactly what happened. “Come here, it’s okay,” He holds his arms out to her.

She bursts into tears as he lifts her into his lap. She feels so ashamed and guilty that she’s broken her promise. She wraps her arms around him and sobs. All the emotions that were previously swelled up inside her head finally got out.

Dacre holds Jade’s shaking form closer to his chest, running his right hand up and down her back and shoulder while his left holds her head. His hoodie that she’s wearing swallows her smaller body like a virus possessing its host.

“Shh it’s okay baby I’m here.”

Jade looks up at Dacre as he gently brushes her fringe from her face and tucks it behind her ear. Her medium length black hair frames her face perfectly. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me Dacre…”

“Oh baby, there’s nothing wrong with you.”

“Why are you with me…? You deserve so much better than someone so fucking broken like me…”

“I don’t care if you’re in a bad emotional place, Jade. I'm with you because I adore you and you deserve to be loved.” He reaches up and gently cups her face, wiping her tears away. “I’ll always love you and nothing can or will ever change that.”

She smiles as her tears dry. “I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you more.” He smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead then her lips.


End file.
